First Date
by devotedhopelessly
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel go on their first date -oneshot-


**This is my first Jackunzel fanfic. It's just a one-shot, but hopefully you'll enjoy it! So there is no confusion, in this AU, Rapunzel is the princess of her kingdom, but she still has her long golden hair. **

* * *

Rapunzel twirled in the mirror looking at her new knee-high blue sundress. She turned back to Merida in excitement.

"How do I look?" She bounced in front of Merida.

"Like a girl," Merida shrugged, "A dress is a dress to me." Rapunzel giggled at Merida's comment. She turned back to the mirror and straighten the skirt. She was slightly nervous about today. After months of romantic tension, flirting, and awkwardness between the two, Jack finally got up the courage to ask Rapunzel out. Though she had been with him as well as Merida and Hiccup for awhile now, she wasn't quite ready for this.

Her long golden hair was braid up to reach her ankles, like it normally was when the group went out on an adventure. But she took extra care to braid it in a better fashion than she normally does. She added extra accessories, such as different colored flowers, to the braid. It was heavy on her head, not that it mattered to her. Merida grew annoyed by Rapunzel constantly playing with it.

"Are you done yet?" Merida pulled Rapunzel away from her mirror, "He knows what you look like. He's seen you covered in dirt and soot. Who cares what you look like now?"

"Merida! You don't understand, I want to make an impression!" Rapunzel tried tugging away from Merida's strong grip. Merida dragged her out the door and into the castle hallway. Rapunzel gave in and went along with her. Merida didn't stop dragging Rapunzel until they were out of the castle. Once she stopped, she helped Rapunzel tuck a few stray hairs behind her ears. Rapunzel reached down to straighten out her dress. She looked up just in time to see Jack walking toward them.

Rapunzel was surprised to see Jack in something else other than his normal blue sweatshirt. He was wearing a gray shirt with a blue short-sleeved jacket over the top. Hiccup was there beside Jack for moral support. Jack approached the girls and looked at Rapunzel. He instantly blushed at the site of her. Rapunzel watched Jack's face turn red and she turned away and blushed in return. Hiccup and Merida exchanged a grin.

"We'll leave you both be." Merida patted Rapunzel on the back and walked away with Hiccup, leaving Jack and Rapunzel alone together. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Rapunzel kicked the back of her foot. Jack spoke first.

"So, let's head to the market place," He gestured his hands forward, letting the lady lead the way. Rapunzel hesitantly started to walk. Jack grabbed her hand.

"Can I?" Jack motioned his head toward her hand.

"Of course!" Rapunzel squeezed his hand in assurance. Together, they walked awkwardly to the market. There were many colorful fruits on display. Rapunzel ran up to each and every stand, staring at the different fruits that she's never seen. She poked at an oval shaped fruit with a orangish yellow to it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a mango," Jack picked it up and let her touch it, "do you want to try one?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel lit up and let out a large grin that went ear to ear. Jack smiled back and paid for the mango. He ushered her over to a picnic table. There, he carefully cut open the mango and handed her a slice. She took a bite into the soft fruit. The burst of flavor made her smile in delight.

"This is delicious!" She held it out to Jack to take a bite. He took the fruit and also took a bite.

"I haven't had mango in awhile. Though, I normally don't eat much anyway." Jack shrugged. He put down the fruit and took Rapunzel's hand again. They continued through the market and looked at the many silk fabrics on display. Jack picked up a jade colored fabric.

"This is pretty. Kinda matches your eyes." Rapunzel blushed and touched the fabric.

"It's really soft. I'd love to make a nightdress out of it." She commented. Skipping from stand to stand, she took a look at the different beads and jewelry that was also on display. She turned to look at Jack, who didn't mean to let out a yawn. Feeling a little worried, she grabbed his arm and led him away from the stalls.

"Sorry." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"You looked bored."

"Here, let me show you something." Jack walked her over to the park next to the market place. Once they got into a clearing, Jack made a small snow pile.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"I want to show you something, but I need you to make a soft landing, just in case." Rapunzel stepped back, nervous by what that meant. She lifted her hand to protest, but it was too late. Jack ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist. He sprung off the ground and shot straight up into the air. Rapunzel clung herself onto him for dear life. He carried her higher up until they were barely touching the clouds. Rapunzel wrapped herself tightly around him, almost choking him.

"H...hey, relax, I'm not going to drop you," Jack wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, "Just look down." Rapunzel carefully pulled her head away from his shoulders. She looked down and saw the market place. Every roof on each tent had a goldish color to it. The tents were all arranged in a shape. The sun. Not just a circle, but the sun pattern that was all over her kingdom.

"Wow." Rapunzel whispered.

"I know. Too bad most people don't know. Usually you can't see the pattern, even from the castle." Jack turned and looked at Rapunzel's face. He felt warm when he saw the awe in her green eyes. He slowly started to descend which caused Rapunzel to cling tightly onto him once again. Jack laughed at her grip.

"I guess I'll have to fly you around more often, get you used to being in the clouds." Rapunzel kept her gaze on the tents as they got closer and closer.

"I'm good at swinging with my hair, but being this high up without a floor under my feet is not something I'm used to."

Jack landed gently into his snow pile. Rapunzel touched the ground with her feet and let out a sigh of relief. Jack took her hand once again and led her back to the market.

A small group of people pulled out some instruments. A lively tune filled the air. Rapunzel grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him in near the musicians. She swung him around with her. Together, they danced to the music. A few people jumped in and joined them in their merry swing. Rapunzel kept Jack on his toes with each new move she added to the dance. He laughed, enjoying the liveliness that Rapunzel kept adding. Rapunzel giggled back, happy to see her date enjoying himself.

The song ended and everyone stopped to clap. Jack extended his arm and Rapunzel hooked her arm around his. The couple walked back to the castle.

"That was fun." Rapunzel said.

"I had a good time with you." Jack stopped at the edge of the market. He leaned over and gave a small kiss on her cheek. He pulled away quickly. Rapunzel turned a bright shade of red from the kiss. She paused to touch her cheek.

"We should do it again." Jack declared, trying to seem less awkward. Rapunzel reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jack turned red in response.

"I agree."


End file.
